Dragon Ball X: Arc 2! Novel Version
by curetonzn
Summary: Soon to be huge battle and a trip to Earth to become stronger fighters.


Second arc

After Spud told Sprout to both him and Brusl to retreat until it's all over. Sprout doesn't like the idea, "NO! I'll come back after I drop my brother off and then I'll come back to back you up!" Sprout yelled. Spud clinches his fist and he calmly said, "If you come back I'll put you to sleep and keep you out of the area." Sprout knows this is a very bad way to end. But Sprout did what Spud told him to do. Sprout picked up Brusl's body on to his back and then he flew to retreat out of area.

Then, Spud looked out to make sure Sprout didn't come right back. He closed his eyes so he could focus on taking down his target. Spud goes charging into King Caesar's throne yelling. There King Caesar sitting on his throne chilling. As Spud is charging and is about to punch him but King Caesar just about moved out of its area, Spud's punch encraved a huge circle. King Caesar floats down onto Spud's outstretched arm. Spud was surprised then he was enraged that King Caesar is lightly touching Spud's outstretched arm. Enraged Spud backflips away from King Caesar giving him a barrage of ki blast. After Spud did that he was huffing and puffing while waiting for the cloud to clear in fighting stance. Spud was drained and is shocked that King Caesar had disappeared and is now behind Spud. Caesar sent Spud flying with his powerful kick.

Spud struggles to keep his ground and then he finally stopped sliding but King Caesar was so quick that Spud couldn't keep up. As that happened King Caesar pushed Spud against the wall so hard it's impact gave cracks on the wall. Spud struggles to get off the wall but Caesar's strength was too much for him. Here's what the King said, "There's two options: you either kneel before me or I'll kill you slowly". Spud's eyes widened as the King told him those options. In his mind, he's thinking this is the end of me... Brusl... Sprout... I'll in the afterlife. As Spud thought that in mind he closed his eyes as he's waiting on the King's one last blow. But out of nowhere the King was kicked out of no where. Spud was so surprised that he couldn't say any word. It was Sprout that did it!

As Sprout kicked the King he stood up and went to check on Spud to see if he's ok. "That's not smart to go head first against the king, ya know", said Sprout. "Y-You shouldn't be here", said Spud as he struggle to stay in his stance. They remembered that they have a fight to finish. King Caesar stood up from the kick Sprout gave him. His rage shows and starts yelling while his enraged energy rises way over the roof. Both Spud and Sprout shields themselves as they felt the overpowered ki. The King stopped charging its ki he then charged at Spud and Sprout. It started with going at Sprout about to punch him but Spud blocked it which sent him flying. Spud was hit into the wall creating a crater from Caesar's overpowered punch. "Is that your true power?!" asked Caesar. Enraged Spud goes Super Saiyan then charges at the King. The King then smirked and said "that's more like it".

Sprout went in to kick him in the face but the king caught it and threw it at Spud but he dodged it by Z Vanishing and Sprout was after he thrown from Caesar. So Spud Z Vanished to his back with his both of his fist above Spud's head to punch Caesar down. As that happened it made him bounce back up and Spud did a roundhouse kick sending him flying across the room. After that kick he then did another Z Vanish to do the uppercut. Enraged Spud did the uppercut he shot a huge beam at Caesar in the air. Spud gave it his all on his fight against Caesar. He was huffing and puffing holding his left arm to pop it back in place and he was hoping Caesar stays down after all of that effort he put in to take him down but then Spud was in extreme shock as he felt a huge spike in Caesar's ki.

Spud is frozen that he couldnt believe it and Caesar's ki is still rising. Spud fell to his still shocked after seeing him still charging his ki while walks closer to Spud to deliver a message. As Caesar got close to Spud he knelt down to whisper in his ear "I'll let you live for now, come back stronger and we'll see who dies". Spud's eyes widens after hearing that. King Caesar then gets back up and walks back to the throne chair. As he sits he waits on Spud and Sprout to retreat back to their X Fighters stopped by to pick up Brusl on the way back. Spud carries Brusl on his back and flies back to the base. As they're flying back, Brusl wakes up and tries to speak, "w-what are we going to do now?". Spud replies back, " we're going to this planet called earth and find our own masters".

As the X Fighters got back to their HQ. After that they took off their broken saiyan armors and put on their own outfits. Spuds wearing the Yardrat outfit with the SS4 Goku shoes (he found these laying around) and Bardock's wristbands, Brusl changed up his outfit to an all-black saiyan armor with a watch, and Sprout found a tank, a blue blazer, and some ripped jeans. After they're done dressing and then they take a long rest. They to figure out on how to get off Dressin. For awhile now they have been planning trying to steal a shuttle from King Caesar. After they thought up a plan to steal the shuttle. They set out the plan to show it to each other and they all agree on the plan. So they wait out until it's night time. Once it's nighttime they moved swiftly and silently to the launchpad to steal a shuttle to escape. As they moved silently they knockout the goons as they get closer. Once they knocked out all of the goons Spud sensed its ki to make sure that there are no more goons in the area and Sprout is a tech savvy so he checks to make sure everything is in it's right place and Brusl is like a soldier (sometimes he does take order and he does not (like he agrees and disagrees)).

Finally, Sprout was finally done tinkering and upgrading a few things to the shuttle to get ready for a takeoff to go to Earth. Spud was about to enter but Brusl impatiently went in shoving Spud out of the way. Spud yelled, "Hey! Watch it!" and then Brusl said sheepingly, " Yeah yeah yeah" waving his hand back at Spud. Spud let out a frustrated sigh, "this is going to be a long ass flight...". Right as he took step a shadowy person sped passed him. He heard it as someone sped passed him he looked at that direction (the right side). Then he heard it again as someone sped pass him again but this time the person actually went in the shuttle. He then look in the other direction but no one is there and then he gave a confused look as he looked down. After he thought about it "oh well", Spud said after he thought for a second.

As he finally entered the shuttle. The shuttle had already tookoff. Inside the shuttle it had so many things (kitchen, bedrooms, and the cockpit) Spud looked surprised, "whoa...". "This thing has a gym in here." Said Brusl (They also have a gym too, forgot about that). "Sweet!" Spud smirked as he palmed his fist. On their journey in the shuttle they spar, eat, sleep and repeat. In countless times they sparred they took a break from working out, they went to check the cockpit to see if they're on the right track. Spud went to sit but Sprout cut him off "Remember the last time you tried to fly this huge piece of junk?!" Spud tried to remember when did that happened and finally get what happened when he tried to fly the shuttle and he sheepishly laughed about it,"whoops...". Sprout was annoyed after hearing Spud talk but then he calmed himself down to check the controls and he sees a button that says 'CC' Sprout is curious "what does it stand for?" he asked. Spud thought what it stands for, "I know! It stands for cook chicken! Oh man I'm starving!" he said as rubbed his stomach. Brusl was so annoyed that he thumped Spud in the forehead, "No you idiot!" Brusl said and Spud rubs his forehead replies back with, "Hey! What was that for?" After they argued they butt heads like rivals would. Sprout spun the seat around to both Spud and Brusl to calm them down before they blow the shuttle up. As they calm down they went back to the gym to workout some more.

Sprout let out a sigh of relief and spun the chair back to the controls and finally pushed the big red button. As he pushed it he felt the whole shuttle shifted to a different direction. "This must be the right destination to the Earth." After the shuttle was done moving he got up and went back to the gym. Sprout got back he sees Brusl and Spud stretching and warming up getting ready to spar. As Spud was done warming up he went to the gravity scale that's on the wall and changed the gravity to 150G. As the gravity came down hard on them they struggled to move so they all go Super Saiyan they move freely and then they get fighting. Few days have passed they were sleeping and then they felt a rumbled that woke them up which means the shuttle has landed. The X Fighters went to the cockpit to see a huge city surround them.

Once they're done with looking at the scenery. They got out of the shuttle to find an old man standing and that old man is Jogger as they greeted each other. To be continued...


End file.
